Can This Last?
by DEANGIRL2015
Summary: Ariana Montgomery lost her father as a child. She was raised by John Winchester, as she got older she developed feelings for Dean. They are in a relationship, but can it work? We all know the way Dean is, can love change him or will it all end in fire and tears? Sorry I suck at summaries, I hope that you enjoy my story. It starts off at Season 1. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Hey guys! I am sorry if this is terrible, I have only written a few stories and I wanted to try my hand at a Dean Winchester Love Story. I hope that you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only Ariana. Although I do wish I owned Dean hahaha. Anyways Enjoy!

Hi, I'm Ariana Montgomery. I am a hunter, have been since I was a young girl. I grew up with Dean and Sam Winchester. John, their father, took me in after my father died in a hunt-gone-wrong. I always assumed that John may have had something to do with it, seeing as how they were hunting a wendigo when my father got attacked yet John got away without a scratch, not that I don't like John, hell I love John like he was my own father. I do hate the way that he treats Dean, but I'm biased. Dean and I have been in a relationship since I was 18 and he was 22. Our relationship is not your normal healthy relationship but it works for us. You see Dean is not the most caring guy, he doesn't show emotion, he doesn't like being a one woman type of man, and he is constantly flirting with and going home with other woman. I am not going to lie and say that I am ok with it, because I completely hate it and I do not know if this relationship is going to work. I hope that it does but I don't know how much longer I can take this, the not knowing if he will be home, knowing that he is out with other women while I sit in the motel and find information for whatever hunt we are on, and all of the fights we have. (I think the only thing we have going for us is the sex, which is phenomenal!) Don't get me wrong Dean is an amazing man, he is very protective and he would do anything for me or anyone he cares about, he just does not know how to show his feelings, I think that is why he sleeps around and is always doing things to piss me off. I think he is trying to push me away because he does not think he is a good enough man, which he is. Sam is Dean's younger brother, he is 22. He is away at college, the boy got into Stanford. I haven't seen him since the big blow out on the day he left. He shoots me a text every once in a while so that I know that he is ok, but now we need his help. John has been missing for a few days now. He went on a hunt and we haven't heard from him. I am really worried and so is Dean.


	2. Chapter 1

"Dean, do you really think it is a good idea to go breaking in to Sam's apartment?" I ask sitting in the Impala beside Dean.

"Shut up, Arie. It will be fine." Dean scoffs, opening his door and stepping out. I take his lead and climb out of the Impala shutting the door behind me. I jog to catch up with Dean who is already at the door and heading up the stairs. I follow him up. Once up, we begin to look for the door to Sam's apartment. Dean stoops down and begins picking the lock. The door opens with ease. Dean glances up at me, with those gorgeous green eyes, I nod giving him the ok and we enter the apartment.

"Dean, maybe we should have just knocked. Sam is probably sleeping, I don't want to scare him." I whisper, looking over at Dean who is making his way through the apartment, not quietly might I add.

"Oh shut up and stop worrying." Dean gruff, glaring at me. I flip him the bird and stay close to the door. I see a figure out of the corner of my eye heading toward Dean with a baseball bat, I assume its Sam. Dean jerks around catching the bat mid-air. Sam and Dean roll around on the floor for a minute until Sam realizes that it is Dean in his apartment and not a random stranger.

"Easy there tiger, you're out of practice Sammy." Dean laughs in Sam's face. Sam flips them.

"Maybe not. Get off of me." Dean scoffs pushing Sam off of him as the light turns on. I glance over to see a gorgeous blond in her panties and a Smurfs shirt.

"Sam what's going on?" She asks, glancing between Dean and Sam. I assume she has not yet noticed me so I step up next to Dean. Sammy glances over at me and gives me a giant smile. He pulls me in for a hug, which I return. I have really missed him, it is so good to be near him again.

"Arie, I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been? What are y'all doing here?" Sam asks, letting me go and heading over to the girl, who I assume is his girlfriend.

"Sam, who are these people?" The girl asks.

"This is my brother Dean and my best friend Ariana, guys this is Jessica, my girlfriend." Sam replies.

"Wow you are way out of my brother's league." Dean states, glancing down at her full chest. I feel a pain in my chest and try to ignore it. I hate when he does this.

"I love the Smurfs." Dean states with his flirty smile that makes all of the girls swoon. The girl, Jessica glances down and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm just going to go put something on." Jessica states, sounding uncomfortable. I glance at Dean, who is still staring at the girl.

"No, really, I wouldn't dream of it." Dean states winking. Jessica scoots closer to Sam. I shoot a glare at the back of Dean's head. He backs up and stands next me.

"We need to talk to Sammy boy here in private." Dean states, throwing his arm over my shoulder. I shrug his arm off, taking a step away from him. He glances at me, but I ignore him.

"Whatever you need to say to me you can say it in front of Jess." Sam states, pulling Jess closer.

"Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean states.

"Then he's working the miller shift and he will stumble in sooner or later." Sam states, looking pretty fed up with Dean. I give Sam a small smile crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean states, looking equally fed up. I glance between the two. Sam straightens up.

"Jess can you excuse us, I need to talk to my brother outside." Sam states taking a step away from Jess and a step closer to us. I shoot Jess a kind smile, she returns it. I turn around and follow the boys to the door. Once down the stairs I follow the boys back to the Impala. Dean pops the trunk and pulls up the false bottom.

"So, what case was he on?" Sam asks, leaning against the Impala.

"There have been a couple of disappearances over the last 20 years, all of them male, all on the same stretch of road." Dean states, looking around the trunk.

"Why weren't you with him?" Sam asks.

"I was on a hunt in New Orleans. A witch." Dean replies.

"And Dad let you go on a hunt alone?" Sam asks sounding skeptical.

"I wasn't alone, Arie was there. Plus I'm like 26 dude." Dean replies, glancing at me. I ignore him and glance at Sam. Dean finally finds what he is looking for.

"So get this, he called me a few days ago and left me a message." Dean plays the message back for Sam to hear.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asks, looking at Dean.

"Yep, it's like riding a bike isn't it?" Dean smirks. I roll my eyes at his antics.

"What do you need me for?" Sam asks, looking at Dean.

"I want your help. I don't wanna do this alone, let's go find Dad together." Dean states, glancing at Sam with pleading eyes.

"You won't be alone, Arie will be there. Plus I have an interview Monday, I can't miss it." Sam states, glancing between Dean and I. Dean glances at me and then back to Sam.

"A job interview? Blow it off." Dean states.

"No a law school interview." Sam replies, rather irritated.

"Would you looky there. Sammy the lawyer." Dean laughs. I glare at Dean.

"That's great, Sammy. I am so proud of you!" I state.

"Thanks, Arie." Sam replies.

"What do you say Sammy? One for old times sake?" Dean asks. Sam glances between the two of us.

"I have to be back by Monday morning, Dean." Sam states, turning around heading back up to his apartment. I glance at Dean, he shuts the trunk and walks around to the side I am leaning against.

"What was up with you in there?" Dean asks. I glance at the ground.

"Nothing." I reply, turning around and getting in the back seat of the Impala.


	3. Chapter 2

"So how is school, Sammy?" I ask, leaning into the front seat.

"It's great. I love it there, I have made a lot of friends." Sam replies with a smile on his face.

"That's great, Sammy. So… tell me about Jessica." I state. Sam blushes a deep red and turns to face me.

"It's great, Arie. Do you know that feeling, where like everything that that person does, it just, makes you so happy? Like you know that you are never going to find another person like them, no matter how long you live and you never want to let them go. I feel like that with Jess. I love her. I plan on marrying that girl one day." Sam states, googly eyed. It is great to see him this happy, although I can't help but feel a little jealous. Why couldn't Dean be more like Sam?

"That is amazing, Sammy. I am so happy for you. I'm glad you got out and get to have that apple pie life." I state with a giant smile. Sam smiles back.

"So… you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you and Dean." Sam states getting his bitch face on. I redden, looking down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I play it off hoping that he will ignore it and change the subject.

"Don't bullshit me, Arie. I know both of you, very well might I add, and I know that there is something up with the two of you, and I want to know what it is." Sam states. I swallow the lump that has begun to form in my throat.

"Um, nothing, Sam. We just… nevermind." I state not really knowing how to describe what Dean and I are.

"Don't nevermind me, Arie. I am not blind, I do see how the two of you act around eachother." Sam states.

"It's nothing Sam, just drop it!" I growl, sitting back just in time for Dean to hop into the car.

"Breakfast?" Dean asks, offering the cup of coffee and bag of chips toward me. I take them.

"Sammy, you hungry?" Dean asks, glancing at Sammy.

"My name is Sam. Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. That is not breakfast." Sam states, glaring at Dean.

"Suit yourself." Dean states, shoving a piece of pie in his mouth.

"You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asks.

"Hey, it's not our fault they send them to us. We just apply." Dean states.

"Yeah, and what names did you use this time?" Sam growls.

"Shut up." Dean replies, starting the engine and pulling out of the gas station we were previously parked at.

"Seriously Dean, you need to update your cassette collection." Sam says, looking disgusted at the options. I glance between the two brothers.  
"What's wrong with my cassettes?" Dean asks, offended.

"Well for one they are cassettes. Two they are all the hits of Mullet Rock." Sam states digging through the box.

"Well, Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean says, blaring the music.

"MY NAME IS NOT SAMMY! IT IS SAM!" Sam shouts, glaring at his older brother.

"Whatever you say, Sammy." Dean states, laughing. Sam turns an angry red, as he opens his mouth to shout I interject.

"Stop it, Dean. If he doesn't want to be called Sammy, don't call him it. God you are such a child sometimes." I state rolling my eyes. Dean glares at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah that's not what you were saying last night." Dean states, raising and eyebrow at me. Sam glances between us. I glare at Dean.

"Shut your fucking mouth! Don't you ever learn?" I ask, surprising Dean and Sam alike. I sit back, and ignore him for the rest of the ride. I do not know what it is, but lately everything he says has been getting under my skin. I don't know if it's because I'm pissed off at him because he can't be faithful, or if I'm pissed off at myself because I know that he will never change, yet I keep letting him do these things to me.

(six hours later)

Ugh we are finally here, that drive took forever and after my outburst it was really awkward. Sam stayed quiet the rest of the ride and Dean got pretty pissed off, but oh well, I'm glad he's pissed off. He deserves to feel what I feel. Anyway, we ended up getting to town only to find that another guy has gone missing. We need to figure out what is doing this!

(A couple hours later)

"So this is where she took the swan dive?" Dean asks, glancing ahead at the bridge.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't blame her, both of your kids dying. I don't know how anyone could live after that." Sam states, getting out of the car. I follow him out, Dean behind us.

"So, we still need to find Dad." Dean states walking next to Sam, I trail behind.

"If Dad was here he's long gone now Dean." Sam states.

"We still have to find him, he would do the same for one of us." Dean states. Sam stops.

"Oh, yeah. Cause he's the one who dragged us into this life. Do you think mom wanted this, Dean? We were raised like warriors." Sam states. Dean growls and pushes him up against a pillar. I gasp and go to pull Dean off of Sam. He brushes me off.

"You don't get to talk about her!" Dean growls.

"No one ever talks about her. I don't even remember her, Dean. I didn't get to know her…" Sam trails. Headlights turn on, we all glance back toward the Impala. The car is on.

"Who's doing that?" Sam asks. Dean shrugs and pulls out the keys, just as the impala engine rumbles. It heads toward us, we all run. Sam goes to jump over the side and stops himself. Dean flies on over. Sam catches my hand and helps me stay up. We both glance down to the water.

"Dean, are you ok?" Sam shouts.

"Never better."

(The next day)

"Arie, can we talk?" Dean asks, falling back allowing Sam to pass him. I sigh, I know what he wants to talk about, and I honestly do not feel like talking anymore. I love the man but Christ there is only so much heartache one person can take.

"No, we need to figure out what is killing these men before another one goes missing." I state walking on into the motel room. Dean scoffs and Sam gives him an apologetic look.

"I'm going to go talk to the locals." Dean states, leaving the room. Sam glances over at me expectantly, I ignore him in favor of looking over the police reports of the missing victims.

"Arie….. Can you explain now?" Sam asks, glancing at me from the desk he is at.

"Well, we…." I am cut off by the ringing of Sam's phone.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam asks. Sam shoots out of his seat and heads toward the window. I sit there confused. Sam hangs up his phone and rushes to get his and Dean's things from the room.

"Sam... What's going on?" I ask.

"Get your stuff and go out the bathroom window. There are cops outside, they already arrested Dean." Sam states heading toward the bathroom. I scrabble to get my stuff and follow him into the bathroom. He already has the window open. He pushes me on through and then climbs out himself just as the door to the room bursts in. We run to the Impala and peel out.

"What the hell happened?" I yell at Sam.

"I don't know. We need to find Constance's husband to get this case over with." Sam states his grip on the wheel tightening. I gulp.

"What are we going to do with Dean?" I ask, dreading the answer. Sam sighs.

"I'm going to call in a fake report, and he can get himself out. Our conversation from earlier is not over." Sam states. He pulls over and uses a payphone to make the call. After that is finished we go talk to Constance's husband. It turns out that he cheated on her and she drowned her children, making her a woman in white. All that is left is to find the bones, salt and burn them. The only problem is that she was cremated, so we do not know why she is still here.

"I don't know, Sammy, a fake phone call, seems pretty illegal." Dean states.

"Get to Constance's old house, we think we know what is keeping her here." Sam states, hanging up the phone.

"Sam do you see her?" I ask as we are driving over the bridge.

"Yes." Sam states, stopping the car. He rolls down the passenger side window.

"I can never go home." Constance states. She appears in the back seat.

"Take me home." Constance states.

"No." Sam replies.

"Take me home." She growls as she leans over Sam. He gasps in pain and pushes down on the gas. We pull up in front of the old abandoned house.

"I can never go home." Constance say. She disappears.

"Where did she go?" I ask, looking around.

"I don't..." Sam cuts off as a shriek of pain rips out of his lungs. Burning hand marks appear on his chest. I rush to his side only to be shoved into the window by an unseen force. My head cracks on the glass and everything goes black.

(Meanwhile)

Dean shoots the ghost and gets her to disappear.

"I'm taking you home." Sam shouts as he pushes on the accelerator. He crashes through the side of the house. Dean rushes in after him.

"Sam! Are you ok?" Dean shouts.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam leans over to check on Ariana. Sam gets out of the car and looks around for the ghost. All of a sudden she appears.

"I can never go home!" She shouts as she pushes a desk up against Sam and Dean's legs pinning them to the passenger side of the impala. They try, with no luck, to push the desk off of them. Water starts to pour down the stairs creating a puddle at the bottom of them. Constance turns around as her kids come up out of the puddle and pull her into a hug. The lights flash and she screams and then all is quiet. Sam and Dean push the desk off of them.

"What did I miss?" I state, rubbing the back of my head where it impacted with the window.

"Nothing much. She's gone. You ok?" Sam asks. Dean smacks Sam upside the back of the head.

"Ow Dean! What was that for?" Sam asks rubbing his head.

"If you hurt my baby I will kill you!" Dean states walking around the Impala. I shake my head, realizing it was a bad idea.

"Ouch…" I groan, climbing into the back seat so Sam can sit in the front.

"You ok?" Sam asks, concern written on his face.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse than a bump on the head." I reply. Dean glances at me from the rear view mirror, I avoid his gaze.

(On the highway, heading back to Stanford)

"So, I think I found a lead. Arie, can you get in my bag and get the journal that is in there out?" Dean asks. I fumble around in his bag until I find the item I am looking for.

"Isn't that John's journal?" I ask, as I hand the journal up to Sam.

"Yes. I found some numbers in there, open up to the back cover." Dean states. Sam turns the journal to the last page. Coordinates are written across the page under Dean's name.

"Coordinates?" Sam asks. Dean glances over.

"I think he wants us to go there." Dean replies. Sam pulls out his lap top and enters in the coordinates. It leads to a place called Black Water Ridge.

"I figure we can make it there by morning if we head now." Dean states. Sam glances down.

"You're not going?" Dean asks.

"Dean, I told you. I have an interview on Monday. I can't miss it." Sam replies.

"Alright." Dean states and speeds up. I lean back and decide on getting some rest, it's been a long two days.

(A couple hours later)

"It was really good to see you, Sammy." I say pulling Sam into a hug. Sam kisses my head and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"I still need an explanation for these last two days, Arie." Sam whispers. I groan pushing Sam away.

"Alright. Keep me informed about Dad. Let me know when you find him." Sam states grabbing his bag and heading toward his apartment building. I sigh, and head back to the car.

"Well to Black Water Ridge we go…" I mumble, leaning my head back against the seat. Dean gets in and shuts his door, but makes no move to turn on the ignition. I sigh.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask, glancing over at Dean. He looks deep in thought.  
"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right." Dean states, shaking his head.

"Everything is fine. If we are going to make it by tomorrow we need to go." I state.

"I think I'm just going to go check on Sammy first. Stay here." Dean states, getting out of the impala and heading toward the building that Sam just disappeared into. I sigh, leaning my head back against the seat. About that time I hear screams. I look up at the building and gasp in horror. It is engulfed in flames. I rush out of the car and toward the building, just as fire trucks and ambulances arrive. Dean comes rushing out of the building pulling a distraught Sam with him. I look around and find no sign of Jess. I rush up to Sam and pull him into a hug. After we give our statements to the cops, we leave. Sam is back on the road again.


	4. Chapter 3

(Some time later)

We finally arrived in Black Water Ridge. I get out of the impala and stretch my legs as we discuss the case.

"Well, every 23 years more campers go missing. Only one survived and barely at that." Sam states, looking down at his laptop.

"Well then that's where we should start. We should talk to him and see if he knows anything, one of us should go to the park ranger's office and see if we can get any information." I state, as Dean heads out of the gas station and back toward us.

"Well why don't you and Dean go to the Ranger's Station and I will go talk to Mr. Shaw." Sam states glancing between the two of us. I glare at him.

"Sounds good with me. We will drop you off." Dean states getting back into the impala. I glare at Sam and return to my spot in the backseat.

After we drop Sam off Dean and I head to the ranger's station to ask about the missing hikers.

"So y'all say you are environmentalists from the local college?" The ranger asks suspiciously. I glance at Dean.

"Yes, we sure are." I state, shoot my award winning smile at the officer.

"Uh huh. Did that girl Hailey send you guys? I told her that there is no reason to file a missing person's report. Her brother isn't due back yet." The guy grumbles.

"Guilty as charged. Maybe if we could show her a copy of the permit she will calm down." I state. The guy heads back into his office and brings us a copy of the report.

"Thank you, sir." I offer a smile as Dean and I leave.

"So, nice thinking on your feet, Arie. Do you think that this could be a lead?" Dean asks, opening the driver side door. I climb in the passenger side and glance over at him.

"It sure as hell sounds like one. Let's pick up Sam and then check this out." I reply.

"Arie, about the other day…." Dean starts. I cut him off with a scowl.

"Drop it." I state turning toward this window and watching the houses fly by.

"O..k.." Dean state, turning on the radio to a Metallica song.

(30 minutes later)

After an annoying ride with Dean, we pick up Sam. Sam found out that the thing that killed Mr Shaw's parents did not break in, it opened the door. It was apparently very fast and very strong.

"So what do you think? A black dog maybe?" Dean asks, as we pull up to that Hailey girl's house. Dean digs around in the fake ID's for a Park Ranger's badge.

"I don't know, something just isn't adding up. Like why is it every 23 years." Sam states, opening up his door. We head up to the door, a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes opens the door. Dean obviously checks her out. I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the girl.

"Hi, ma'am. We have a few questions for you about your brother, may we come in?" I ask.

"Let me see your badges." Hailey asks, we flash our badges and she lets us in.

"Is that your car?" Hailey asks, glancing toward the impala.

"Yeah it is." Dean states enthusiastically. I roll my eyes.

"Nice car." Hailey says, shutting the front door.

"Thanks." Dean states, giving her his flirty smirk. She ignores it and goes on.

"So what are you guys here for?" Hailey asks.

"Well we just wanted to ask you a few questions about your brother. We understand that you think something has happened to him?" I ask.

"Yes, I know something has happened to him and you all aren't doing a damn thing!" She exclaims.

"We brought a copy of his camping permit, it says he is not to return for a few days. So what makes you think he is missing?" I ask, glancing at the boys who are looking around.

"Well, he sent me a video and something just wasn't right. I haven't been able to get ahold of him since." She states.

"Maybe he is out of service range." Dean states, walking up and standing beside me. I nonchalantly move away from him, he glances at me. I ignore him.

"He has a satellite phone." She states.

"Oh." Dean replies.

"He always keeps in touch. It's been just me, him, and our little brother. Tommy is the oldest he has looked out for us since our parent died." Hailey states.

"Maybe he just needed some time to himself." Dean state. I glare at him.

"He would at least call." Hailey growls. Sam interjects to diffuse some tension.

"You said he sent you a video that didn't quite make sense. Mind showing it to me?" Sam asks. The girl nods and heads to get her laptop. We watch the video, something is not right at all.

"Hey, do you mind sending this to me, so we can look into it." Sam states.

"Sure." Hailey replies.

"Thank you for your time." I state as we leave Hailey's house.

"Something was definitely on that video." Sam states.

"I saw it too. We need to slow down that video. There is definitely something there." I state.

"Well I'm hungry." Dean states. We head to the only dinner in the small town that is Blackwater Ridge.

"What can I get ya sugar?" The cute, blond waitress asks, giving Dean a flirty smile. Dean gives her a once over and smiles a flirty smile back at her.

"I'll take a double bacon cheeseburger and fries. Do you guys serve pie?" Dean asks with a flirty smile on his face. The waitress blushes.

"Yeah, we have cherry, pumpkin, and apple." The waitress replies.

"Well I'll have a piece of cherry pie and a beer." Dean states, giving her a wink. She blushes and turns to Sam.

"I'll take a salad and a beer." Sam states looking back at his computer screen. The waitress glances at me with a look of disdain on her face.

"And you?" She asks.

"Salad, dressing to the side, and a beer." I state glaring at her. She turns on her heels and sashays away, shaking her ass a little more than needed. Dean watches her walk away. Sam clears his throat.  
"So, I slowed down that clip. Get this, there is a shadow moving. Watch this." Sam says, turning the laptop toward us.

"That's less than 0.2 seconds. That's faster than I've ever seen anything move." Sam states, turning his laptop back toward him. About that time our food shows up. The waitress once again flirts with Dean and snubs me off. Dean pays a little too much to her gaping cleavage and long legs accented by her very short shorts. Oh, well. I don't care. I'm attractive too. At least that's what I tell myself.

"So what do you think it is?" I ask, ignore Dean's gaze that seems to be plastered to the waitress's ass as she bends to pour coffee in another patron's cup.

"I don't know. We need to go out there. Find this thing and kill it." Sam states, I nod agreeing with him.

"Uhm what was that, Sammy?" Dean asks, head shooting back toward us. I scoff and roll my eyes, pushing my way out of the booth behind Sammy. Dean drops a twenty on the table top and winks at the waitress, and follows us. Throwing his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer. I bluntly push his arm off of my shoulder and take a couple of steps away from him. He frowns and walks to the driver side of the impala. Sam glances at me with a raised eyebrow as I make my way into the back seat of the impala.

(A couple hours later)

As we pull up to the clearing where we are about to go tramping through the wood, we see another car, that girl Hailey pulling on a back pack.

"What are they doing here? They can't go out there." I state, glancing at Sam.

"Well let's find out." Dean states pushing his door open and heading toward the girl in question. Sam and I follow.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asks.

"We are going to look for Tommy." The girl states, turning toward Dean.

"Well, were coming too." Dean states, turning around and heading to the impala trunk, I groan and turn to follow the boys.

"She cannot go out there Dean. You are going to get her killed." Sam states. Dean ignores him putting weapons into a duffle bag.

"She will go out there regardless, better that she goes out there with us. We can keep her safe." Dean states shutting the trunk. Sam glares.

"We don't even know what it is we are hunting. If she dies this is on you." Sam growls trudging ahead. I go to follow only to be stopped by Dean's hand on my shoulder.  
"What do you want?" I ground out, annoyed by his inability to take a hint.

"Arie, what is going on with you? We were fine before Sam came back into the picture." Dean states.

"We haven't been 'fine' in quite a while, Dean." I state, shrugging his hand off my shoulder and jogging to catch up with Sam. Sam glances down at me, towering over my 5'1" frame.

"What was that about?" Sam asks.

"Nothing. We are not talking about this." I state, firmly. Sam frowns at me but drops the subject. Behind us Dean is having a conversation with Hailey, apparently she has figured out that we are not real park rangers. Oh, well. I'll let Dean handle this one.

(A few hours later)

Gosh, I should have worn better shoes. Combat boots and jeans are not the most comfortable thing to hike in. Dean walks up beside me, holding out a bag of peanut M&M's, I glance at him and pushes the bag closer. I sigh and take a few, shoving them into my mouth.

"Guys I think I found something." The hunting guide, Roy, shouts. We all jog to the scene. It is terrible, the tent is ripped, their items are strewn across the camp ground, and in certain spots there are splatters of blood. I gasp.

"It look like a bear." Roy states. We hear screaming. We all run after it.

"There is nothing here." I state looking around.

"Get back to the campsite. Now!" Sam yells, running back toward the campsite we just left.

"Our packs are gone, all of our weapons, everything." Sam states. I gulp.

"What could this be?" Dean asks.

"I think I know what it is. Sam do you have John's journal?" I ask, stepping closer to Sam.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asks, pulling out John's journal. I grab it and flip to the page in question.

"I think we are hunting a Wendigo. It makes sense. It moves faster than the human eye, it can make human sounds, and it tricked us into taking our stuff. It's all here. We need to get these people out of here." I state, giving the book back to Sam.

"How do you manage we do that, Sherlock?" Dean asks.

"I don't fucking know, why don't you figure it out, seems as how you know everything!" I growl out. Sam glances between us.

"We have no time to get them out. It's almost dark, this thing is an amazing hunter during the day, but at night it is an almost perfect hunter." Sam states.

"So what do you suggest we do then, Sam?" I ask.

"I have an idea." Sam states, walking back over to the group of distraught people.

"So you expect us to just stay in the magic circles and nothing will get us." Roy states, acting like a dick.

"They are Anasazi symbols, they keep evil out. Whatever is out there can't cross the circle." Sam states, finishing his handiwork.

"Boy, I have been hunting in these woods since your mama was still tucking you in at night." Roy states.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!? All we are trying to do is make sure that your stupid, incompetent ass does not die. Are you ok with that!?" I growl out getting in Roy's face. He backs up slightly.

"Arie, come on knock it off." Dean states, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me away from the dick of a man. I shrug off Dean's arm and stomp off to the log Sam is currently occupying. I throw myself down next to him. Dean comes over and sits across from us.

"How do you think we are going to make it through the night?" Dean asks, looking at me like I am a flight risk, I glare at him and scoot closer to Sam's side. Dean glares at us.

"I don't know, we keep them in the circle and make a break for it during the day." Sam states, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"It is freezing, I think we need to start a fire before it gets too dark." I state, snuggling further into Sam's side, ignoring Dean's glare.

"Alright." Dean states, teeth gritted. He pushes himself up off the log and heads over to the rest of the campers. Sam glances down at me, with a knowing look. I look back at him with a puzzled expression.

"Ariana, Hailey, and Ben stay in the circle, we will go get fire wood." Dean states.

"Okay." We all agree. I sit down next to Hailey.

"You two make a really cute couple. How long have you two been together?" Hailey asks, looking toward me. I frown, confused.

"Who?" I ask.

"You and Sam. You guys are a couple right?" Hailey asks.

"Oh, no. We are not a couple, just really good friends." I state, with a smile.

"Oh, could have fooled me. You guys would be really cute together!" Hailey exclaims. I sigh and look down.

"What did I say?" Hailey asks, looking puzzled.

"Nothing." I reply getting up to check the Anasazi circle. The guys get back and Roy starts making a fire. Sam walks over and pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me. I snuggle into the warmth. I really should have dressed warmer. Dean glares at the two of us. I just ignore him.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asks, hugging me tighter to him. I think he just needs the comfort of another person right now. I wrap my arms around his waist.

"I honestly don't know. I guess we just wait it out." I reply, looking up at him through my eyelashes. Dean walks over to us.

"I say we just bunker down and try to rest." Dean grumbles, staring intently at Sam's arms that are wrapped around my waist. About that time we hear a scream for help in the forest. We all stare at each other.

"Everyone stay put, it's trying to trick us into coming out of the circle." Sam states, breaking away from me and walking around the circle. I frown at the loss of warmth and wrap my arms around myself trying to stay warm. Damnit I really should have worn warmer clothes. Dean glances over, I ignore him in favor of walking back to Sam's side. We hear another scream for help and that stupid ass Roy runs after it. We all chase after him. We hear a snap and Roy falls down right in front of us. Hailey and Dean take off one way, I take off in another, and Sam and Ben take off in another. I run for a couple of minutes and suddenly I realize that I am alone. I hear a snap behind me and shoot around, trying to find the source of the sound.

"Sam! Dean! Is that you?" I yell out. I get no reply. I hear another twig snap behind me. I jerk around and come face to face with one ugly motherfucker. I scream as he rushes me. Everything goes black.

(Undisclosed amount of time later)

Arie! Arie, come on wake up!" I hear shouting. I groan my head lolling from side to side.

"Arie!" The voice yells again.

"What!" I shout, regretting it instantly as a pain shoots through my head. I move to rub my head only to realize that I am chained up. My eyes shoot open as a glance around the room, trying to figure out where in the hell I am.

"Arie, are you ok?" The voice, who I realize is Dean, asks.

"Just peachy." I grumble, looking for a way out of this predicament. I yank on the chains connecting me to the ceiling, finally I give up.

"Tommy, Tommy!" Hailey yells. I look over and see the man from the video. He groans and opens his eyes.

"Tommy, you're alive! Oh thank god!" Hailey yells.

"Shhh, that thing could be anywhere." Dean hushes. As he says this we hear a noise, the Wendigo comes into the room, and looks over us. Tommy starts making noise and the Wendigo moves closer to him, just as he is about to take him I yell.

"Hey asshole, over here! I taste real good!" I shout distracting the Wendigo. He heads toward me, unhooks the chain and throws me over his shoulder. I toss a blade towards Dean that I had in my pocket.

"Arie! You ugly son of a bitch! You better not hurt her! Arie!" Dean shouts, yanking on his chains. Soon I can't hear him anymore. I am led to this room that looks like a medieval torture chamber and I am chained to the table. I watch in fear, regretting my decision, as the Wendigo walks around me. It uses its claws to cut the straps to my tank top leaving me exposed. I shake in fear at what is about to happen. The Wendigo leans down and sniffs at my pulse point. I turn my head and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to ignore the fear that is creeping up on me. I feel the Wendigo teeth graze the meat on my shoulder I wince, trying not to scream. The Wendigo makes its way to my exposed side. I scream as the beast takes a chunk out of my side, I feel the blood oozing out and the Wendigo just chomps and chomps. I finally pass out from the pain and wait for death.

(Meanwhile)

"Arie! Arie! Goddamnit if you hurt her I will rip your lungs out!" Dean screams in vain, trying to pry himself free. He hears a noise to his left. He jerks around, only to see Sam and Ben.

"Sammy! Get me down! He took Arie! We have to hurry! He's going to kill her! SAMMMMMM!" Dean shouts yanking even harder on his chains. Sam rushes over and undoes the chains. Dean drops down and rushes toward the exit.  
"Dean! You can't go alone!" Sam yells. Dean stops.

"What do you expect me to do then Sam!?" Dean shouts. He runs his hands through his hair.

"Take this. Don't miss." Sam says, tossing him a flare gun.

"Thanks, Sam." Dean says, rushing out of the exit, in the direction that the Wendigo went.

"Find her Dean, get her out safely!" Sam shouts behind him.

"I will do my goddamned best." Dean mumbles rushing down the hall. He stops when he hears a noise behind him. He rushes into an opening at the end of the tunnel, he sees Ariana lying there bleeding from a wound in her stomach. He rushes over to her.

"Arie, come on you can't die on me! Wake up! Arie, come on I can't lose you!" Dean shouts over the lifeless body.

"Dean… D-did I d-die?" Ariana sputters, coughing on blood. Dean pulls her into his chest, tears stream down his face.

"No, sweetheart, you're alive, thank god! I can't lose you! Arie, I'm so sorry, for the way I've acted…" Dean breaks off. I glance behind him, seeing the Wendigo creeping up behind Dean.

"Dean!" I shout. He jerks around only to be grabbed by the Wendigo, flare gun flying away from him. I gasp. The Wendigo throws him across the room, and stocks toward him. I can't let him die. I can't lose him. I try to sit up, ending in blood gushing form the wound on my abdomen. I ease my way along the floor to the flare gun. I grab it after an agonizing few minutes.

"Hey asshole!" I shout, the Wendigo turns toward me and I pull the trigger watching the beast burst into flames, and then to ash. I drop the flare gun and put my hands on my abdomen trying to stop the bleeding. Dean pulls himself up off of the floor and rushes over to me. He pulls me close and kisses my head.

"Let's get you out of here." Dean states, moving to put his arm under my knees and behind my back. I gasp as a shooting pain flares through by entire body. Blood is now freely gushing from the wound, making me feel dizzy as we make our way out of the tunnel. We run into Sam, Ben, Hailey, and Tommy. We all make our way out of the woods.

"Stay awake, Arie, baby. We're almost there." Dean says, looking down at me. I shudder as a gust of cool wind rushes over us. Dean pulls me tighter to his chest. Sometime throughout the long hike back to the car I pass out. When I awake I am in an unfamiliar room.

"Dean." I cough, trying to sit up. Dean rushes over to my side and pushes me back down.

"I'm right here. Stay still, you will rip your stitches." Dean says, taking my hand in his.

"Where am I?" I ask, disoriented.

"You're in the hospital, you will be fine." Dean states as a person, who I assume to be the nurse, walks in.

"You're awake, Mrs. Hetfield. You gave us all quite the scare. You are very lucky to be alive after a bear attack like that. Good thing your husband here got you out of those woods so quickly." The nurse states, as she walks over to check the monitors. I glance over at Dean to see him blushing. Sam walks in the room and rushes to my side.

"How are you feeling? I thought we lost you!" Sam exclaims.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." I laugh, wincing as a pain shoots through my side.

"Good thing too." Dean states.

"Did I ever mention how much I hate camping?" I ask, as both boys burst into laughter.


End file.
